


Beloved

by BlackStarZero



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderbending, Graphic Description, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarZero/pseuds/BlackStarZero
Summary: The one in which I hurt M-21 as much as possible then attempt to make up for it with a lot of comfort in the form of Rai and their makeshift family.Fem!M-21 and graphic depictions of rape. (Will add these to tags as soon as I have access to a computer because tagging on phone sucks)
Relationships: M-21/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series might jump around a lot as I don't want to rewrite the entire series, just certain scenes. I've noticed translations vary widely, so I will put a lot into my own words.   
> I'm writing this on phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed. Feel free to mention any you see!   
> Some characters might end up being ooc but I'll try my best to keep from straying too far.

He's beautiful. 

That's the only thought that crossed her mind when her eyes landed on him. She hadn't been able to see him up close before in the alleyway. He was too far and her attention was focused on the red-headed teen. Now, she wonders how she could have overlooked him. Even now, almost a full day later, she finds it hard to think about anything else. He was tall and somewhat frail looking, but the energy he exuded was proud enough that he was anything but. Dark hair contrasting with agonist unpainted pale skin and blood red eyes filled her thoughts until there was little v room for anything else.

She wasn't used to this. She was aware enough to recognize when a man was attractive- the blonde had no doubt been handsome enough- but she had never been attracted to anyone before. That's what this was, wasn't it? The way her heart pounded was a new sensation to her. The chills that had gone down her spine when he displayed his power was perhaps caused by a bit more than fear. 

Perhaps there was something else to it. There had to be. Why else would someone like her who never had even the slightest bit of interest in anyone or anything romantically or sexually would be drawn to him. Perhaps it was just a noblesse thing. They were supposed to be able to control minds, similar to M-24's own abilities. 

M-21 stared off into the city, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice the new presence on the roof. 

"So this is where you were hiding out?" 

M-21 jumped at the voice. She quickly spun around and stood from the railing and prepared for an attack. The attack never came, but she would rather be under attack than be facing the duo before her. The woman, although being the stronger of the two, didn't frighten her as much as the man before her. He had been the one who spoke before. His skin was sickly despite his physique, no doubt from years of experimentation and enhancements. He wore a smile that never failed to set her in edge, especially when paid with that  _ look  _ he had in his eyes when he looked at her. They hadn't interacted too much before and certainly not outside of Union faculties. The idea of being anywhere near him outside the heavily guarded building made her stomach turn.

"Why are you here?" M-24 asked. M-21 didn't miss the way he moved to stand slightly between her and the newcomer. M-21 hated admitting that she was afraid of anything, even to her partner, but she was grateful for even the smallest of comforts. Even if he wouldn't be able to protect her anyway. 

"The higher ups aren't happy that you haven't been reporting in. They sent us to check on you because we were nearby," Jake said with an amused tone. His eyes never left her, even as he was answering M-24's question. "Seriously, why do we have to be the ones to clean up your mess?"

"People have talking about corpses left with virtually no boys, followed by yet another mysterious incident," Mary said. 

"That was you, wasn't it M-24?" Jake asked casually. "Instead of doing your job, you've been running around causing trouble." 

"The higher ups don't like this kind of attention," Mary said. 

"We caught the person who took the coffin," M-24 spoke up. "But we couldn't find the coffin…"

"So? How is drinking blood supposed to help?" Jake asked.

M-24's eyes darted to her when he realized his mistake. 

"We just wanted to use that guy to draw his friends out," M-21 said interjected. "Since he was as good as dead anyway, we didn't think there was any harm in using him." 

"Even so, you'll have to take responsibility for this," Jake said. M-21 tried not to visibly diver under his gaze. 

"How did you get those wounds?" Mary asked. 

"We were ambushed. There were at least 10 of them, all well trained," M-21 said quickly. 

"Well, it egotistical be s proven for us, since we're not failures like you," Jake sneered.

M-24 looked like he was about to say something back, but she placed an arm on his shoulder to stop him.

"Well, since you guys are useless, we'll go investigate ourselves. Where is that freak of yours?" 

"Not sure. Probably hiding from the sun somewhere."

Jake and Mary didn't respond before leaving. M-21's knees nearly buckled from relief. She asked M-24 about the infected, but only half listened to his answer. They really were in trouble now. They were so close to freedom, but one mistake here could end any chance of that happening. They had to walk carefully. 

The image of a dark-haired man passed through her mind once again and she pushed it aside. She had other things to worry about. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before. Not gonna lie, I'm really nervous about posting this.   
> Watching comes into play majorly in this chapter. You've been warned.

M-21 stared in shock as the infected helped Jake walk into the room. It was easy to tell whom he had fought, based on the wounds covering his upper body. She knew those men were strong, but she would never have guessed that they were strong enough to hurt Jake like this. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

Before the other woman could respond, Jake threw the infected to the side in frustration. M-21 couldn't hide her smirk. It was pretty obvious what had happened. 

"Jake lost. That's all," Mary said. 

"Are you saying there's someone strong enough to take you two on?" M-21 asked. She hoped she sounded as surprised as she was trying to be. It would be a lie to say she was completely unsurprised by the information, but somehow it made sense that the two ment they had met would at least be as strong as these two. 

A small part of her hoped they were stronger. 

“Only Jake fought the enemy. It is not part of my mission,” Mary said. “Is it possible that you’ve met him before?”

“Him? There was only one person?” 

“It was a blonde man.”

Hope bloomed in her chest. If only one of them was enough to put Jake in this state, then perhaps they still had a chance.

“If we’d met someone like that, neither of us would still be standing here,” M-21 answered.

“Damn right!” Jake shouted from where he had settled. He stood up and made his way towards them. M-24 moved between them almost instinctively. It was a sweet gesture to be sure, even if both of them knew that she was the stronger of the two of them. “Don’t you forget it!”

Jake was a lot less threatening now, wounded as he was. The sight made her want to chuckle, but she bit her tongue. She must have failed to keep her amusement off her face, because the next thing she knew Jake’s hand was wrapped around her throat. M-24 had been thrown into the wall with a sickening crack. Injured or not, the two of them had no chance of standing against this man.

“You two are nothing but trash. Worthless, rotting leftovers from a failed experiment. And let’s be honest,”Jake leaned forward to whisper directly into her ear. “We both know the real reason Crombell keeps you around.”

M-21 let out a shout as her shirt was suddenly ripped open along with the sports bra she wore underneath. 

“JAKE!”

M-24’s roar filled the room, before being caught off by another sickening crash. M-21 looked over. M-24 was being forced to lay on the ground by the heeled boot pressed into his back. M-24 struggled to free himself, but it was no use. The woman pinning him down was simply too strong. The woman herself was staring directly at her with a smile and a look in her eye that made M-21 nauseous. 

“Fight me, and your boyfriend dies,” Jake warned before a hand latched onto one of her breasts, practically crushing it. “Not gonna lie, I thought everyone was joking when they said you were a chic. You sure don’t look like it. I mean, look how small these things are! Why do you even bother with a bra at all?”

M-21 didn’t need to be told. It was something she had been greatful or. She was too tall, too broad in the shoulder. Only her voice gave her away. It was dangerous to be weak as a woman in the union. Having everyone assume she was a he often served to her advantage. That's why she made sure to choose clothes that would cover what little shape she had that would betray her gender. 

“Well, how about we check to make sure.”

Jake threw her onto the ground. She didn’t even have the chance to consider running before he was on her again. He pulled her vest and shirt off her shoulders and used the latter to tie her hands behind her back. He slammed her face into the ground with one hand while the other held her hips in the air. She distantly heard M-24 screams of rage as Jake tore off her belt. She realized just how pointless the idea of fighting was. Even injured, the two of them stood no chance against a monster like Jake. She bit back a gasp as Jake pulled down her pants and underwear in one go, before whistling. 

“Well do you know! Looky what we have here!”

It was hard not to whimper when two fingers were shoved inside her. If she couldn’t put a stop to this then at least she could deny him that. Her resolve nearly broke though when the fingers were removed and replaced with something much bigger poking at her. Jake forced himself inside all at once, forcing a pained scream from her throat. 

“Oh, shut up. We all know you’re no virgin,” Jake laughed as he immediately set a brutal pace. “Y’know what they call you? ‘Crombell’s little fucktoy.’ Everyone knows that’s the only reason he keeps you alive. Didn’t see the appeal until now though. You don’t look like much but damn you feel good! Nice and tight!”

M-21 bit her lip and the urge to vomit. She wished she could deny the words that were being thrown at her, but she couldn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and pleaded for this to be over quick. 

“Like what you’re seeing, little freak?” 

She was aware of someone standing not too far in front of her. She cracked her eyes open to look and instantly wished she hadn’t. The infected stood before her with his dick in his hand. He was jerking himself furiously as his eyes bore into her. He was panting like a dog with his tongue hanging from his mouth. 

“Y’know, as useless as you are, you’ve been much more help than these failures. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Jake grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. She clenched her jaw shut as the infected began to poke at her lips with his cock. 

“Open up,” Jake growled. “Or your boyfriend over there loses an arm.”

“FUCK YOU!”

M-21 couldn’t help the sob that escaped her as she complied. Almost immediately the infected shoved his cock down her throat. She gagged and tried to pull away, but the infected grabbed her head and held her still. He held her there for a few seconds before he began to thrust into her mouth at the same furious pace he had been jacking himself at. She did her best to block out the sounds of his animalistic grunting accompanied by Jake’s laughter and taunts. M-24 was still screaming in the background. The infected didn’t last long, fortunately. Soon after he started, he shoved his cock as far down his throat as possible and held her there. She had no choice but to swallow that revolting fluid as the monster came. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, he finally pulled away and she slumped to the floor while Jake still held her hips in the air. 

“Jeez, can’t you last longer than that?”Jake scoffed. “Though if her throat feels as good as her cunt then I can’t blame you. I’m about to blow myself.”

He wasn’t lying. a few more thrusts, than something warm was spilled inside her. Jake pulled finally- _ finally- _ pulled out. Her legs finally gave out and she curled in on herself instinctively. She hated herself for the sob that slipped past her lips. Jake patted her hip, making her flinch.

“Guess you are good for something, eh?”’

She heard Jake get up from the floor, but she refused to move. She knew the moment she did, she would break down and she refused to give that monster the pleasure.

“Holy shit, you hard again already?” Jake laughed incredulously. 

“Leave her alone-!”

M-24’s shout was cut off by a sickening crack. M-21 opened her eyes to see that M-24 now lay unconscious under Mary’s boot. Mary had her skirt hiked up and her underwear gone. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what she had been doing. M-21 wanted to call out to him, but her attention was drawn away by someone rolling her onto her back and forcing her legs apart. She barely had time to register what was happening before the infected forced himself inside of her, causing her to shout in both shock and pain. 

The man didn’t fuck her as viciously as he did before, but only because his attention was elewhere. He leaned forward and bit onto one of her breasts while a hand latched onto the other. He bit and clawed at them hard enough to draw blood while he thrust into her. M-21 stared blankly at the ceiling, willing it to end. It felt like forever before he finally finished inside her and pulled away. She sighed in relief, assuming it was finally over. 

She was wrong. 

  
  


M-24 awoke slowly. His head throbbed as he shifted. There was a familiar hand on his head and he automatically relaxed. As his head cleared, his memories of the last time he was awake returned to him. He sat up quickly and just as quickly suffered for it. He ignored the pain and turned to face his partner. M-21 sat with her back against the wall. She was dressed the best she could given the state of her shirt. The buttons on both were beyond saving, but she had tied the front of the shirt together to at least hide her chest the best she could. It wasn't much and didn't hide the hand shaped bruises on her neck or the bite marks that littered her neck and shoulders. They were already fading, but that didn't make them any easier to look at. 

"I'm going to call them," she said. Her voice was raspy and quieter than normal. M-24 didn't ask who she meant. He instead shrugged his coat off and pulled his shirt off over his head. He still had his undershirt on underneath. He slowly reached forward, pausing in case she pulled away, and untied the turn and filthy shirt. It was stained with blood and other fluid he refused to think about. She allowed him to take the shirt off of her and she tossed the garment aside. He did his best to ignore the half healed wounds that covered her breasts. The two of them were used to seeing each other naked, which was probably the only reason she was comfortable with this. Outside of the numerous experiments and the shower they were forced to share, he had often been the one to care for her after Crombell was through with her. 

M-24 helped her pull his shirt over her head and rolled the sleeves up. It was laughably big on her, but it was better than a ruined shirt. He longed to pull her into his arms and hold her, but he refrained. She hated any form of physical contact, even from him. No doubt she had reached the limit of how long she could tolerate his touch. 

"When?" He asked instead. 

"Tonight. Mary and Jake have gone to report in and have Jake treated. Tonight may be our only chance to sneak away," she said. 

M-24 nodded. They sat in silence for a wine before she spoke again. 

"Thank you." 

He merely smiled in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, writing this on my phone is a bit if pain, but hopefully it was worth it!

"Will this be okay?" M-24 asked. 

"We don't have a choice," she replied. 

"We don't know anything about these people," he pointed out. 

"The same goes for us." 

They startled at the voice coming up from behind them. They spun around to face the two men. The blonde one was glaring at them with barely suppressed anger. The other seemed much more calm as he watched them. Or rather, watched her. Her heart fluttered in her chest. What was wrong with her? 

"I warned you to stay away from the children," the blonde man spoke threateningly.

"They weren't the ones we were trying to contact. It was the only way we had to reach you," M-21 tried to sound confident, despite how nervous she was under the dark hair man's stare. It was… a strange feeling, different from the anxiety she got when most men looked at her. "I'm here to make a deal that will benefit both of us."

"Oh?"

"Your 'children' are in danger," she said. That got both their attention. "We never intended to kill the children. We were… playing with them, if you will. Even if you hadn't shown up, we never meant to hurt them… much. There was no reason to. But Jake and Mary don't see it that way." 

"Jake..?" 

"I'm sure you've met them. I recognized your handiwork on Jake," she said. 

Something seemed to click.

"Were they the ones behind the hospital?" The blonde asked. 

"Yes. That man is known to be particularly violent, even amongst the organization. He's even worse now since he lost to you. He's already begun searching for them." 

"Then tell them they didn't see anything," the man said. "Surely you can at least do that?" 

M-21 let out a sad laugh. 

"Us? We're just disposable trash," she said. She felt the urge to start giggling and she wasn't completely able to squash it as she spoke. "They are already suspicious of us because we didn't kill the children the first time. Whether they actually saw something or not, they'll want to eliminate any possible loose ends, ourselves included if we're not careful." 

"Then why did you call us?"

"Their attention is on you right now," she said. "The more attention is on you, the less is on us. The less on us, the easier it will be for us to get out alive." 

"What can you tell us about this organization you work for?" 

"Not much, I'm afraid," she admitted. "You can't get much lower on the ladder than us. That being said, I can't promise that I would tell you if I did know something, unless it has something to do with either you or the children of course." 

The man watched them for a moment with a calculating look before pulling something from his pocket and flicking it at them. M-21 unconsciously flinched at the sudden movement, especially when M-24 reached out to catch it. If the man noticed, he didn't say. 

"Contact us through this number in the future. I would appreciate it if you avoided any contact with the children in the future," he said. 

"I-I understand," she said, cursing herself for stuttering. 

"And give us the phone back." 

M-24 pulled the phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket and tossed it to them. The man caught it and turned to leave, but stopped when the other man stepped forward. He had been silent the entire time, to the point she had almost forgotten he was there. M-24 stiffened beside her but she placed a hand on his to keep him from doing something stupid. The big fool was too protective of her, a fact that both irritated her and warmed her heart. The man stopped before her and looked at her with an unreadable expression. He slowly raised his hand up. She fought the urge to flinch away, but couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes. 

She doesn't know what she was expecting, but definitely not the pats on her head. 

She opened her eyes to stare back into his for a few moments. This man seems so cold and aloof, and yet his blood-red eyes are almost heart-breakingly gentle as he looks back at her unblinkingly. She didn't even realize she'd stopped breathing until he moved away. 

"Let's go back," he said and the other man followed soon after. She was frozen in place long after they had left. Her head felt hot where he had touched her and her heart had to free running faster than was healthy. 

"Hey, you airtight? Your face is red." 

"Eh?"

  
  


"Frankenstein, there is something I am curious about." 

"Yes, master?" 

"There is something I have been wondering about since the day I awoke. I have offered over it greatly yet I am unable to find the answer." 

…

"Is kimchi or danmooji better with ramyeon?" 

…

"I'm… sorry?" 

"Shinwoo says it's Kimchi while Ikhan insists danmooji is better." 

…

"Should I make some ramen for you then?" 

"You can make ramyeon?" 

"Y-yes, of course." 

"You really are…" 

His master trails off as he came to a stop. Frankenstein stopped as well. His master was troubled about something, and Frankenstein knew it had to be subverting more than just ramyeon. His master turned back to look towards the construction site they had just left. To anyone else his expression was unreadable, but Frankenstein could see the concern and empathetic pain in his eyes. 

"She was in great pain," he said softly. 

Frankenstein remained silent. He didn't know enough about these two to draw any conclusions but he couldn't deny he was beginning to have his own suspicions. There were little tells there that were painting a picture Frankenstein didn't like. 

Eventually his master turned and they continued back home in silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I am honestly surprised you came to see me on your own," Crombell said.

"I-I thought it was for the best when we heard you w-were looking for u-us," M-21 answered. 

"Is that so?" 

M-21 hated how calm he sounded. Hated that he could sound so nonchalant while she struggled to reply as he thrust into her over and over again. As soon as she had entered the office, the doctor had ordered her to take off her pants and bend over the table. This was why she had begged M-24 not to come with her. She hated it every time he was forced to watch. She was glad the wounds she had received two nights prior were all but non-existent. Crombell always got angry with her when she 'allowed' someone else to touch her. The things he's done to her as punishment so haunted her nightmares. Right now, the pain she felt with every thrust was nothing compared to when Jake had ra- had taken her. Crombell at least used lube, even if only for his own sake

"Tell me, how have the two of you been doing? Any change in your conditions?" 

"N-no special changes!" She coouldn' help but squeak when a particular thrust sent unwanted pleasure through her. She hated that she could feel her body react to the stimulus. The more pleasure she began to feel, the more nauseous she became.

"Is that so? Then how about participating in the experiment I'm currently working on?" 

Her mouth went dry. 

"I'm offering this because I like you. There have already been several successful cases, which is why I'm here. We've found a way to enhance an already enhanced human, something we haven't been able to do before. If successful, all of the side effects you two currently experience will be gone." 

"D-do we have a- _ ah! -  _ a choice?" 

"In this case, yes." 

"Th-then I'll have to say no." 

Crombell stopped, still buried deep inside of her. 

"What an unexpected answer. You would turn when the chance to be rid of those nasty side effects?" 

"I am afraid," she answered. It wasn't a total lie. "If I have to I will, but if I get to choose, I'd rather not have to endure anymore experiments. I've spent enough of my life being a test subject." 

He pulled out finally and she sighed in relief. 

"On your knees." 

She did so obediently. She turned to face him before sinking down. Once he was settled into his chair, she took his cock into her mouth and went to work. She preferred this. With this she knew how to make it end as quickly as possible. Plus, Crombell preferred to make her do the work rather than take control himself which meant less pain for her. 

"Well, if that is what you choose. I imagine M-24 will be off the same mindset?" She hummed an affirmative. "Well, that is fine. I did have another matter to discuss with you. I believe I am close to figuring out how to fix your… fertility issue." 

She faltered.

"Once we have, I'll have you reassigned to a new… project." 

Crombell paused as he came. She reluctantly swallowed it all, knowing what the consequences for spilling any would be. Crombell grabbed her chin and raised it with almost mockingly gentleness.

"You are going to be the mother of a new species."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit jumpy but I didn't want to rewrite everything so I stuck with the main points.

The first thing he became aware of as he regained consciousness was the yelling. He groaned as he tried to remember what had happened. His eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was his friends unconscious beside him. Someone was still yelling, and he could hear what sounded like skin slapping against skin. Was someone being beaten up? He twisted his head to look. 

He regretted it almost instantly.

"Leave her alone, Jake! Haven't you done enough?" 

It was one of the men who kidnapped Yoona before. He had been the one yelling the entire time. The other- whom he hadn't realized was a she not he until now- was bent over a box while the hideous man from before was- 

"Take another step and you die." 

His attention was drawn to the other woman. She had her leg propped up in a snake box as she... touched herself. The larger man had started to approach but stopped at her warning. 

"Hey, look who's starting to wake up!" 

Shinwoo looked back. The man didn't once stop or show down as he looked at Shinwoo.

"Enjoying the show? If you behave, I might let you have a go before I kill you, eh?" 

Shinwoo felt sick. He could see the massive bruise on the back of her thigh even from where he was and no doubt the other was no better. Finally, the man groaned and stopped, before pulling out. As soon as he began to walk away from her, zipping up his pants as he did so, the large man ran to the woman's side. He helped her get to her feet on shaky legs and pull up her pants.

"Oh, stop acting like you didn't want it! Ya coulda just let me play with the cute one over there!" 

"Don't you touch her!" Shinwoo snapped. 

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked threateningly.

"Stop." 

The gray-haired women approached them, the other man trailing behind her. Each step she took was painful to look at. She limped heavily and although she tried to hide it he could see the pain closing her eyes. Is this what could have happened to Yuna? Did she really save her from him? 

"There was another boy," she said. "We need them to lure him out." 

The woman took a few more steps forward until she was standing directly in front of him. There was a pleading look in her eyes that only he could see from where she stood. 

"Call him, if you want to live."

  
  
  


They were going to die. 

That was the only thought that crossed her mind as she listened to what was happening inside the facility. She barely managed to dodge Mary's attack inadvertently revealing her slowly developing powers. 

"What's this? Have you been hiding your real power?" The woman asked. "Crombell will be very interested to hear that." 

M-21 glared at her in an effort to hide her own fear. It was over. They failed. 

"Don't worry. Crombell has ordered me to keep you alive no matter what. However," Mary smiled the same smile she had on  _ that  _ night. "I don't think he'll mind too much if you're banged up a bit. I wouldn't mind letting Jake have his way with you a few more times before-" 

She stopped suddenly and her expression turned serious. M-21 stared in confusion. She almost didn't see the figure walking up behind her and when she did she startled so badly she nearly fell over. She could almost sob in relief when her eyes met red ones. 

"I don't like the sound of that," the other man said as he asked up on her other side. 

"You being here with him must mean you have something to do with those children?" Mary asked. 

M-21 weighed her options. He knows the two of them could possibly take her, but she didn’t know how long M-24 had before Jake caught up with him. She made up her mind.

“The children and M-24 are in an abandoned, underground facility right below us. As we speak their lives are in danger,” she said. “I’ll hold her off. You two go on ahead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mary scoffed. “You won’t last even a second against me. The only reason I haven’t killed you already is because Dr. Crombell still has a use for you, even if it is only as his slut.”

M-21 did her best not to flinch.

“Look at you, you can’t do anything yourself, can you? What? Are these your knights in shining armor come to rescue the damsel in distress? Oh, I know. I bet you spread your legs for them and begged them to-”

“There’s no time for this!” M-21 interrupted. “I don’t know what has happened to them. I believe M-24 is trying to stop Jake himself, but he doesn’t stand a chance against him. Please…”

“Please help my friend.”

They were all silent for a moment, asside from Mary’s huff of amusement. 

“Frankenstein,” the dark-haired man said. “I will go on ahead.”

“Yes, Master,” the blonde one responded.

“Show me the way."

M-21 couldn’t but stare at them in surprise. Was he really leaving the other man- Frankenstein- to fight Mary alone?

“You said there was little time, did you not?” he asked.

“Is it really alright?” M-21 asked.

Frankenstein nodded.

If the man who fought Jake thinks so, did that mean this man was also just as strong?

“It’s this way.”

Just a little longer.

Hang in there for just a little longer, M-24!

  
  


She should feel more than this.

She should feel something more than this shock as she watches that man being forced to his knees. 

_ Like he’s forced her. _

Jake was powerless before him. 

_ Like she was. _

Jake struggled against the pressure holding him in place.

_ She hadn’t struggled. She couldn’t risk M-24 getting hurt because of her.  _

Then he changed. His form grew even more grotesque as he transformed. His power grew beyond what his power should have been. Was this the result of the experiment that Crombell was speaking of? Did they stand a chance against this monster?

“That trick of yours won’t work anymore,” Jake laughed. “I’ve evolved far beyond anything you could possibly imagine! You should count yourself lucky. You get to be the first person I kill with this new power! I’ll even crush that pretty little face of yours for you!” 

“Are you done?”

“Ha? Looks like you don’t understand the situation you’re in, do you?”

**_“Kneel.”_ **

Yet again, Jake was brought to his knees. Jake cursed and screamed in anger and frustration, but the man was unaffected. His attention was drawn to the children for a moment. With a wave of his hand the children fell to the ground, unconscious. Jake took the chance to try to attack again. He was stopped with a simple look. The man took a step forward and wiped a bit of blood off his chin. 

"Your sins…" 

What looked like a swirling wall of blood surrounded them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" 

The blood began to converge around Jake. The raw terror was something she never thought she would see on Jake's face. 

"... shall be paid with your blood."

It was over in less than a second. Jake's scream was cut off as his body was crushed. There was no trace of him when the blood dissipated. 

"It is done, master." 

She startled at the sound of the voice. The blonde man walked towards them. He didn't have a single scratch on him. Did he defeat Mary? Who were these people? 

There was static over the ear piece. 

"M-24!" She cried out. "M-24, are you there?" 

_ "I can hear you just fine, so stop yelling. I woke up to screaming."  _

"That was Jake."

_ "Hahaha that's the best news I've heard in a long time. Did they win?" _

"Yes. Both Mary and Jake are dead." 

_ "That's good… M-21, I need you to listen to me carefully. You need to go with them."  _

"What are you-" 

_ "I don't think I'll be able to go with you."  _

"Like hell you aren't!" She yelled. She treated forward and began moving the pieces of rubble. "Just shut up and wait! I'll get you out right now! If we go back to the organization, they can heal you!"

_ "It's too late for that. My body... is already starting to fall apart."  _

"What are you talking about? You've been taking your pills, haven't you?" 

_ "... your free now…"  _

"Please tell me you didn't." 

_ "Now you won't be tied to the organization by me."  _

"No. No I won't leave without you!" 

_ "It wouldn't matter. Even if I had still been taking them, there's no way I'd even live long enough to get back anyway with these wounds."  _

…

_ "Listen… I managed to save those kids… you can use that to get them to help you."  _

"I'm not… I can't leave you!" 

_ "You really are… too nice…"  _

  
  


She didn't know how many of them there were to begin with. There were so many of them trapped in those tubes with no memory of their lives before then. 

When only 8 of them were left alive they were freed from their prisons and forced into another. Even though they had never spoken before, it felt like they had known each other for years. She was the only woman among them and they were particularly protective of her, despite the fact that she was the strongest. 

They were her comrades.

Her brothers. 

The only family she knew. 

They comforted each other through the worst of the experiments. 

They helped her pick up the pieces after Crombell was done with her. 

At the end, only two of them were left. 

If she were honest, she wanted nothing more than to die. If it weren't for the promise they made and M-24 by her side she would have ended it all long ago. 

  
  
  


_ "I'm sorry… it looks like you'll have to find my name as well… I'm sorry to make you shoulder this burden alone."  _

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm not letting you die here!" 

_ "I'm sorry… for leaving… even though I promised not to."  _

"Stop saying that!" 

_ "I'm… so...rry…"  _

"M-24?"

…

"H-hey, say something!" 

…

"Please…"

…

"....please…" 

…

_ Don't leave me alone  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried about writing Rai's POV.  
> I obviously cut quite a bit from this chapter as well since I don't want to keep anything that doesn't add to the story as it is.   
> I might be a bit before I continue. I want to have the next 'season's' worth done before I post again.

She wasn't sure what to think about the men that had taken her in. 

They were… a bizarre duo to be sure. Frankenstein- or Principal Lee as he was apparently known publicly as- did most of the work that he could see. The idea that such a powerful man was a high school principal seemed absurd, and yet here he was. He was wary of her, as he should be, but still tended to her wounds with surprising care. She wasn't used to anyone outside her companions treating her that kindly, albeit professionally. She didn't tell him about the… other injuries Jake had inflicted. Combined with the medicine Frakenstein had given her, they were healing quickly. She was shocked when he had given her what she had assumed was the same medicine that she had received at the organization to enhance her healing, and even more shocked when she discovered that said medicine worked so much better than what she was used to. Who exactly was this man? 

The Master- Cadis Etrama di Raizel- was a man of few words. He rarely spoke more than a sentence at a time, usually to ask something of Frankenstein. She had a hard time figuring out how she should interact with him. The fluttering in her heart didn't help matters much. She tried to ignore it. It was probably just a passing infatuation. He was a very attractive man, after all. She's sure most women felt the same when they first laid eyes on him. It would pass. 

It felt strange, however, to watch him interacting with the children. They didn't seem to mind how silent he was. He hadn't even said a word the entire time they were there, although he did seem slightly embarrassed when they discovered the man had gotten lost along the way. It seemed… natural. They talked to him as though they understood him without him having to answer back. It was a bit strange yet heartwarming at the same time. 

She was relieved when she learned that the red- haired one- Shinwoo- had no memory of what had happened. The boy didn't need the burden of  _ that  _ particular incident.

She really didn't know what to think of them, especially  _ him. _

The man who made her heart beat in a way it never had. 

The man who poses as an ordinary high school student. 

The man who has someone powerful enough to defeat Mary serving on him hand and foot. 

The man who overpowered Jake and defeated him in almost an instant. 

The man who walked through the front doors of the organization building without hesitation. 

The man… who has been playing with an automatic door for thirty minutes. 

What the two had she gotten herself into? 

  
  


"Well, look who's here?" 

He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face when she saw him. He could barely say a whole sentence last time they met. Now, his mind was his again. He had hoped she would be alone, but with his new power getting rid of the other nuisance shouldn't be a problem.

Then he'd have her all to himself. 

"I didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon, M-21" he practically purred. It was hard to keep his excitement from his voice. He was already getting hard just thinking of the things he had planned. 

"What happened to you?" She asked incredulously. 

"What? Surprised I’m not the trash you made me out to be?" He asked. 

Yeah, he was going to enjoy killing her. But not until he's done with her. 

"Where's your boyfriend? Did Jake kill him?" 

"Bastard!" She spat.

"Oh, I'm right aren't I? Too bad. I was looking forward to killing him myself." 

There she goes. She aimed straight for his head. It was shocking how slow she was. He easily dodged her and sent her flying back. He didn't give her a chance to get up. He attacked his foot into her chest as hard as he dared. It'd be no fun if she wasn't able to scream later. 

"I was so scared of you when we first met. Who would have thought the two of you were this weak? I heard you guys were just a couple of failures that were tossed aside like garbage." 

The glare she sent his way sent drivers down his spine. 

"I am thankful though. Without you two I would have never been given this power. How about I show you how thankful I am-" 

She lashed out at his ankles. He moved out of the way before she could do more than scratch him. The wounds healed quickly, so quick he still found it a bit unsettling. No matter, he'll get used to it.

"That's it, struggle all you want! It'll make it much more satisfying once I have you on my dick!"

She flinched and he saw the sliver of fear enter her eyes. 

That's it. 

He needed more. 

He needed to hurt her more! 

He reacted for his new power. He was surprised how easy it was to transform the way they did. It wasn't as dramatic as Jake's had been, but he was certain that it was stronger. 

Yes, that's the look he wants. 

More, more, more! 

_ Give me more despair!  _

  
  


"Dr. Crombell, there is someone on the roof. 

Crombell was surprised. There shouldn't be anyone left alive. Curious, he stood and opened the door. There before him stood a blonde man wearing a suit. He seemed to be expecting them. 

"You must be the one Mary spoke of," Crombell said. "I was looking forward to meeting you. My name is Crombell." 

"I think I'd rather skip my introduction at the moment," he replied. 

"That's too bad. Although I suspect I know what you are. Category B species, otherwise known as 'vampire', correct?" 

  
  


Pathetic. 

She was pathetic, running around like that. Toying with her was far too much fun. He took particular fun in seeing how much of her clothes he could tear off. Really, the bitch would be a lot sexier if she would stop wearing men's clothes. She would be much better to look at in a tight little mini-skirt or die sexy lingerie… or better yet she should just not wear any clothes period. 

"You know, I got some of the big guy's memories. You guys are seriously looking for your names? Pathetic!" 

That got the reaction he wanted. She charged right at him, aiming yet again for his head. Probably would be a good plan, if she had the strength to back it up. He caught her easily, using his new appendages to grab hold of her arms and legs. He held her spread eagle just slightly above the ground. She struggled as he approached her casually. M-21 glared at him with a look of pure hatred and anger. 

Good. The more defiant she was, the more fun it would be to break her.

Her expression wavered when he tore off the rest of her tattered shirt and bra, leaving her chest exposed to him. He licked his lips.

“I think that’s enough foreplay for now, don’t you?” he growled as he reached for her pants.

  
  


“Ah, sorry, you people don’t like being called that do you?” Crombell amended. “Would you prefer if I referred to you as a noble?”

The man didn’t respond. An amused smile remained on his face, one that mirrored Crombell’s own. This man was both fascinating and irksome. Crombell couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

“I assume you were the one who killed Mary and Jake?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fascinating. You must be quite strong then. I would love to use you for one of my experiments! I never expected to find such an interesting specimen here.”

“You? Experiment on me? I’d like to see you try.”

“Yes, well, I have more important matters to attend to unfortunately. I was on my way to pick up a runaway you see, and I’d very much like to get her back.”

The smile dropped from his face and was replaced by a look of cold anger.

“If you want her, you’ll have to go through me first,” he said coldly. 

“Oh? I see you’ve taken a liking to her, have you?” Crombell chuckled. “Not that I blame you. Failure though she is, she still has her… uses.”

That seemed to be enough to set the man off. The man attacked and Crombell met him in the middle.

  
  


He’d wanted to respect her wishes. 

She wanted to be able to protect herself.

(she hated that she had to)

She wanted to be able to fight.

(she was so, so tired)

She wanted to live.

(she wanted to die)

He held off on interfering, even though the glimpses he got of that man’s emotions made him nauseous. He tried to block out what he could, but he often struggled to block out strong emotions. The hatred-driven lust rolling off of him was quite possibly the ugliest emotion he’d had the displeasure of being exposed to. 

So when he finally caught her, he couldn’t stay still any longer. He moved too quickly for the man to notice and took hold of that disgusting hand, stopping him from laying another hand on her. He reached out with his mind control and forced him to let her go. She stumbled as she hit the ground and he caught her before he hit the ground. She turned bright red and took a step back in order to attempt to cover herself by crossing her arms. 

He turned his attention back to his foe. He had intended to finish it quickly, but the storm of emotions coming from behind him made him pause.

Frustration.

Disappointment.

Self-hatred.

_ Why am I the one still alive? _

“You are not weak.”

The words were out of his mouth before he had made the conscious choice. He turned to her and his heart broke at the sight of her. In that moment, she seemed so broken. Her eyes were those of one who had suffered too much in her short life. How much had she endured in the few years since she had awoken, with no memories of her previous life? 

He couldn’t erase that pain, nor could he give her the name she longed to reclaim.

But he could give her this.

“The source of your power is not that weak,” he told her. “Let me show you.”

He reached up to her and gently wiped up a bit of her blood with his thumb. Her eyes never left his. There was confusion there, as well as something else he could not place. He couldn’t bring himself to break the eye contact as he brought his thumb up to his own lips.

He felt the power leave him almost immediately. Frankenstein would not be happy when he found out. Yet, he knew this was not a decision he would ever regret. He had known there was great potential inside her. He could sense the power of the wolf sleeping within, waiting to be awoken.

He didn’t, however, expect to find her as beautiful as he did. 

“Show your enemy your true power.”

_ Prove to yourself how strong you really are. _

She moved more on instinct than actual thought. The weak creature that believed itself to be powerful was pathetically weak in the face of one who truly was. As he expected, the fight was a short one. The power faded as soon as it was not needed anymore. She stood with her back to him for a long while. The emotions radiating off of her were confused and hard to decipher. He approached her slowly and came to a stop beside her. She stared off at nothing with unfocused eyes clouded by her inner turmoil.

Raizel didn’t know how to help her.

He could at least fix her shirt for her. 

That seemed to startle her out of her daze, even if it wasn’t his intention. She stared down at the shirt before looking at him in surprise. She blinked rapidly and shook her head. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“Did… we enter into a contract?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then how…?”

“That is the power sleeping inside of you,” he explained. “Whether or not you are able to awaken that power again is up to you.”

They fell silent once more. Before anyone could say another word, Frankenstein arrived. 

“I’m sorry, Master. He got away.”

Frankenstein looked around at the scene before him before turning back to Raizel.

“Are you alright, master?”

“I merely showed her a small glimpse at her own power.”

Frankenstein still looked worried. 

“I feel I should be the one asking you that,” Raizel said.

“Ah, this is nothing. It has already healed.”

“Humans have come far in the time I’ve been away,” Raizel noted.

“Master, we should hurry. I heard sirens on the way here.”

M-21’s eyes widened before she turned away, looking for something. Whatever it was, she didn’t seem to find it. Her shoulders slumped and despair began to roll off her in waves. Raizel wished he knew what to say at that moment. Words were never his strong suit. Maybe if the Lord were here, he would know what to say. 

So instead he waited. He could at least do that. 

“What are you doing? Master is waiting for you,” Frankenstein said.

She turned and looked at them in surprise. Something akin to hope shimmered in her eyes.

“Well, how long do you plan to keep him waiting?”

The three of them left that building together.

(Part of him hoped that it would be ‘the three of them’ for a long time).


End file.
